Mirakurun: la maldición del capítulo perdido
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: La chica milagrosa decide rendirse y Rivalun se queda sola. Tras ver el capítulo que jamás salió al aire, las chicas del club de entretenimiento y el consejo estudiantil se meterán en problemas que jamás imaginaron. Mirakurn x Rivalun
1. Chapter 1

**I**  
><strong>El capítulo perdido <strong>

—¿Are? Sigues negándote a pelear, Mirakurun? ¿Aún si tu preciado mundo está en peligro? Jajajajajajaja! Tus sentimientos hacia mí no son sino tu perdición.

—Rivalun! Onegai, Yamette! Ya deja de decir esas cosas! Tú y yo tenemos algo especial.

—Calla remedo de bruja BO. Nadie puede detenernos BO.

—Hái, Ganbo-sama.

La bruja de cabello azul montó su escoba y envistió a su oponente con toda su furia; aunque sabía que todo sería igual que siempre: Mirakurun evitaría su golpe de "milagro" y luego la detendría; o la convencería de unirse a ella en su lucha contra el mal hasta la siguiente batalla. Era una rutina tediosa que parecía no tener fin. Y ahí estaba ella, acercándose a Mirakurun a toda velocidad… ella estaría a punto de eludirla… justo aho… PLAM!  
>Mirakurun rodó por las empinadas laderas lunares. Se levantó con dificultad, pero aún estaba débil; por lo que cayó al suelo derrotada. Rivalun se desconcertó por un segundo, pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura.<p>

—Ahahahahahahaha! ¿Lo ves Mirakurun? Yo siempre seré la mejor bruja! Ajajajajajajajaja!

—Hái. Parece ser que me has vencido, Rivalun.

—BO derrotamos a la chica milagrosa BO —reía la esferita mientras bailaba alrededor de Rivalun. Pero ella había dejado de reír. Algo en Mirakurun era diferente. Se le veía triste, pero no como siempre. No derramaba aquellas lagrimitas que le provocaban golpearla; sino tenía la mirada sombría y estaba muy callada. Su aura de ternura se había hecho mucho más… amarga.

—¿Mirakurun?

—Me rindo Rivalun. La verdad siempre creí que me correspondías, por eso lloraba y pataleaba y hacía esos ridículos berrinches pensando en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría hacerte volver al buen camino y así estar contigo. Pero me equivoqué. En realidad eres maligna y sólo te convertiste en mi novia para un día poder vencerme. ¿Sabes qué? Quédense con la tierra. Ya no me importa.

La joven de cabello rosa tomó su varita y convocó un brillante arcoiris, que la envolvió de repente mientras miles de estrellas brillantes brotaban de él.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me largo Rivalun. Me largo a donde no tenga que volver a verte.

—Mirakurun! Vamos Mirakurun no hagas locuras!

Pero no había nada que hacer. Un destello y ella se había ido. Mirakurun, la chica milagrosa desapareció de la faz de la tierra (¿o de la luna?) dejando a solos a la pareja de villanos.

—MIRAKURUUUUUUUUUNNN!

* * *

><p>—Toushino Kyoko! ¿Quién te dio permiso de usar el proyector del consejo estudiantil?<p>

—¿Eh? ¿Ayano? Yo sólo lo tomé.

—Tienes que llenar un formulario y además nadie te daría permiso de usarlo sólo para tus tonterías.

—Oye! Esto no es una tontería. Mirakurun jamás lo será. Además no viste bien Ayano. Este es el episodio perdido, dicen que nunca salió al aire y me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo. Dicen que viene con una extraña maldición. ¿Tú qué dices?

Ayano estaba confundida, nunca había visto seria a Toushino Kyoko (aunque fuera por una tontería).

—Y la verdad entiendo por qué nunca salió al aire. Mirakurun estaba rara. Es como si hubiera cambiado de personalidad —dijo Akari rascándose la cabeza.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no fue ignorada.

—¿Verdad? Es como si Mirakurun fuera una actriz y lo que vemos es sólo para complacer al público, pero en este capítulo mostró su verdadero yo. Oh! Fue tan genial contemplar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Me sentí tan cercana a ella! Oh! No puedo creer que tuve el honor de ver a la verdadera Mirakurun en acción.

Kyoto temblaba de la emoción. Las demás se alejaron paso a paso. "Sonrían, sí, sí, sigan sonriendo; vamos disimulen." Chinatsu sacó el disco de la computadora y lo estudió. Ella era fan de Mirakurun desde que Kyoko la llevó al cine (no se lo digan a nadie) y en el fondo estaba tan emocionada como Kyoko por ver algo tan único.

—Kyoko-sempai, ¿me lo prestas para sacarle copia?

Kyoko asintió. Yui estaba confundida, ella conocía a Mirakurun porque su amiga insistía en verla siempre que podía, así que ver a la bruja así la había confundido un poco. Además eso del episodio perdido estaba medio raro.

Al final llegó la hora de irse a casa. Tanto el consejo como el Club de Entretenimiento se habían quedado tarde y ahora volvían todas juntas y todo parecía muy normal. Rise hablaba en voz baja con Nishigaki-sensei; Sakurako y Himawari peleaban; Kyoko seguía en el mundo de Mirakurun; Yui caminaba en silencio; las hermanas Ikeda fantaseaban; Ayano soñaba con Kyoko mientras Akari y Chinatsu hablaban de las tareas. Llegaron ala intersección donde se separaban cuando la sensei miró al cielo.

—¿Oigan, cómo es una lluvia de estrellas en pleno día?

Todas se quedaron heladas viendo el extraño espectáculo. No entendían qué sucedía. Fue entonces cuando una fuerza misteriosa las hizo caer al suelo y comenzaba a arrastrarlas lejos de ahí. Un arcoiris vino de la nada e iluminó el paisaje con sus colores. Un destello y una chica que parecía la gemela de Chinatsu, pero muy lastimada y muy débil apareció de repente.

—Demonios; estaba peor de lo que creía. No tengo más fuerzas…

Mirakurun se desplomó en el suelo totalmente inconciente.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, el primer fic de fantasía de yuruyuri y el segundo en español. Espero les agrade la idea. Fue un delirio producto del cansancio y el desvelo. Se agradecen reviews.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**El apartamento de Yui**

Todas estaban como de piedra tras contemplar tan peculiar evento. Finalmente Yui tomó a iniciativa tomando a la bruja desmayada por los hombros.

—Ey! Que alguien me ayude! Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital!  
>—¿Y qué les vamos a decir? —preguntó Ayano más alterada de lo normal. —¿Que vimos aparecer una chica herida dentro de un arcoiris que vino de la nada? Nos internarán también a nosotras, pero en psiquiatría.<p>

—La verdad un poco de terapia no nos caería mal después de esto —dijo Yui tratando de parecer calmada.

—¿Y si decimos que es la gemela de Yoshikawa-san?

—Pero querrán llamar a mi familia y sabrán que no tengo una gemela.

—….

—¿Eh?

—Matsumoto dice que debemos llevarla a la casa de Funami-san; ya que es la más cercana y una vez le demos los primeros auxilios, podremos decidir que hacemos.

—Me parece bien. Vengan, mi casa es por aquí.

—Yui! Que envidia, vas a alojar a la verdadera Mirakurun. Kyoko se iba a lanzar sobre Yui, pero ésta la detuvo a tiempo.

—Kyoko, recuerda que está débil. Podemos lastimarla más.

Kyoko se calló y tomó a Mirakurun de las piernas para llevarla lejos de ahí. Era un trabajo pesado, pues si era cierto que la casa de Yui quedaba cerca de la escuela, era necesario tomar el tren; y dado el estado de Mirakurn eso estaba fuera de lugar. A Yui la reemplazó Ayano, después Akari, después Chizuru, etc. Kyoko no permitió que la reemplazaran. Ella quería "sentir" la esencia de Mirakurn todo el trayecto; y quería contagiarle su emoción a todas.

—Oigan, ¿y creen que vino hasta aquí para darnos un mensaje? ¿Creen que nos pedirá que nos unamos a ella en su lucha contra las fuerzas del mal? ¿Creen que vino por algo?

—Si vino a darnos un mensaje será para reprendernos del horrible cosplay de Himawari.

—Claro; como no tienes lo necesario, Sakurako.

La rubia miró los enormes pechos de la peliazul con su característica aura de ira. Himawari cruzó sus brazos para alzar más sus pechos y así irritar más a Sakurako. Iba a comenzar una pelea cuando llegaron al edificio de Yui. La joven abrió y desplegó un futón para colocar ahí a la bruja mientras Kyoko iba a buscar los primeros auxilios. Nadie decía nada, todavía estaban tratando de asimilar la situación. Kyoko miraba a Mirakurun con una gran alegría.

—¿Tanto te alegra ver en persona a tu heroína, Toushino Kyoko?

—Claro que sí! Amo a Mirakurun. Mirankurn, MIRAKURUN MIRAKURUN!

—Cálmate —la regañó Yui.

—¿Oigan, creen que esto tuvo algo que ver con aquel famoso capítulo perdido? ¿No crean que sea la famosa maldición?

—Ese mismo. ¿No les parece raro que viéramos un capítulo de Mirakurun en donde decide alejarse lo más posible de Rivalun y a los pocos minutos de haberlo visto, ella se aparece de la nada? ¿No creen que es demasiada coincidencia? ¿Y si lo que vimos pasó en verdad y Mirakurun escogió nuestro universo para librarse de Rivalun de una vez por todas. —Kyoko hablaba cada vez más rápido y más emocionada. —Eso quiere decir que la maldición era en realidad un premio. Imagínense: hemos salvado a la única y grandiosa Mirakurn!

—Odio admitirlo, pero Kyoko-senpai tiene la razón.

—Hmmmh. Desgraciadamente sólo se pone seria para tonterías —respondió Yui.

Mientras, Chinatsu y Chizuru fueron por los primeros auxilios y se dispusieron a limpiar las heridas de Mirakurun. Y una vez vendaron e hicieron todo cuanto pudieron por la bruja, Chinatsu preparó té y todas pasaron a otro cuarto para darle un poco de aire a la pobre chica.

Dos horas después, Mirakurun abrió los ojos. Estaba en un lugar que no conocía, pero al parecer alguien se había hecho cargo de sus heridas y la había llevado a un lugar seguro. O era eso o era una trampa. Buscó su varita por todos lados, hasta que la encontró en una mesita cerca del futón. Tomó la varita, pero era más ligera de lo normal. No le dio importancia. Poco a poco logró incorporarse y estudiar el lugar en el que estaba. Se oían unas voces en el cuarto contiguo, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá. Eran nueve chicas y una mujer adulta. La mujer hablaba en voz baja con la chica más bajita, que hablaba en voz aún más baja. Una rubia estaba sentada leyendo perezosamente un manga; una joven de cabello morado hablaba aceleradamente con otra rubia con un listón en la cabeza, una joven de cabello gris y otra más de cabello negro. En la esquina vio algo que le hizo estremecer: su doble exacto (sólo que con otra ropa) hablando con una pelirroja. Por otro lado había otra joven de cabello gris (probablemente la gemela de la primera) con la nariz hundida en un libro. Finalmente alguien notó su presencia.

—Miren: Mirakurun ha despertado!

La rubia del moño se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, no podía respirar. Quiso librarse usando su varita pero no funcionaba.

—Oh! Miren: Mirakurun está usando mi varita creyendo que es la suya, KAWAI!

—¿Tu varita? ¿Eres una bruja del amor y la justicia? —su semblante se ensombreció. —¿O eres una bruja del odio y la maldad como esa maldita cuyo nombre jamás volveré a pronunciar?

—Ah, lo que pasa es que no te lo he explicado.

Kyoko le arrebató el manga a Sakurako y se lo mostró muy emocionada a Mirakurun. La bruja lo tomó y casi se desmaya de la impresión: "La bruja del amor y la justicia Mirakurun". Iba a decir algo, pero desapareció de repente en el armario de Yui y salió vestida con el cosplay que había hecho para la venta de su doujinshi.

—Tadá! Soy tu mayor admiradora en todo el mundo, Mirakurun. Tengo todos tus mangas, todos tus animes, todas tus películas y hasta el misterioso episodio perdido. En ese estuviste genial Mirakurun, dejaste de ser la tierna bruja milagrosa para mostrarnos tu verdadero a la audiencia fanática de su heroína favorita… —Cada vez hablaba más rápido y la bruja no sabía qué hacer, y menos cuando aparecieron estrellitas en sus ojos. Por suerte Yui la arrastró lejos de ella.

—Perdónala, pero es tu fan número uno.

—Ajá, se nota…

Entonces Himawari salió del baño. Mirakurun la miró por un instante y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia. Tiró a un lado la varita de plástico (con razón estaba tan liviana) y se lanzó contra Himawari. Entre Ayano y Akari la detuvieron.

—No es Rivalun-san. Se llama Himawari y es una amiga. Es como Chinatsu-chan y tú, se parecen pero no son.

Mirakurun bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo… lo lamento. Es sólo que estoy algo sensible.

—Claro, imagino que estás algo mal desde que te peleaste con Rivalun.

—¿Cómo sabes de…? Anime, claro. Increíble, resulta que aquí soy una celebridad, pero no igual que en mi universo.

—Bueno, ya está reestablecida. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—No sé pero yo tenía razón. Ella vino a regañar a Himawari por su horrible cosplay.

—Cierra la boca Sakurako.

* * *

><p>Ganbo bailaba alrededor de Rivalun muy contento, pero ella no estaba de humor. "Tengo la vía libre, ahora puedo invadir la tierra sin que se interponga en mi camino, pero no tengo ganas. Baka, concéntrate. Sólo la estabas usando, ella no significa nada para ti." Quiso llorar, pero no quería que Ganbo la viera. En realidad no quería que la viera nadie. Tomó su varita y se transportó a su habitación y lloró.<p>

—Mirakurun…


	3. Chapter 3

**Las prisas de la mañana y el misterio del capítulo perdido:**

El apartamento de Yui era un caos. Todas trataban de ver que hacían con Mirakurun. El hospital estaba fuera de discusión, ya que no tenía ni familia ni dinero; tampoco la policía porque tendrían que explicar cómo la hallaron y gracias a los miembros menos confiables del grupo (Akari y Kyoko) eso tampoco era una opción. Al final decidieron alojarla en alguna de sus casas, al menos por un tiempo. La bruja no quería molestar, pero le gustaba esa opción.

—….

—Buena idea Matsumoto. —Nana se volvió a las demás. —Matsumoto dice que podemos usar el cuarto donde ella duerme cuando me visita a mi casa. Si no le molestan la falta de techo ni las explosiones, me parece una buena opción.

"¿Explosiones?" pensó la bruja asustada. Miró a Ayano, que no paraba de hacerles señas muy explicitas que era una pésima idea.

—Eto… gracias, pero no me gustaría meterme con la intimidad de una pareja. Además…

Cuando vio lo roja que se puso Rise, supo que su "salida elegante" sólo complicó las cosas. Afortunadamente, la maestra le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

—¿De qué te avergüenzas, Matsumoto? A fin de cuentas, de todas nuestras relaciones, esa es la menos prohibida.

"En definitiva, no quiero saber". Pensó la bruja con dos gotitas en la cabeza.

—En mi casa no. Tenemos el espacio justo.

—Tus pechos son la causa, ¿verdad?

—Repítelo si te atreves!

Y mientras dejaban peleando a Sakurako y a Himawari, seguían escuchando propuestas. Obviamente Kyoko insistió demasiado, pero mejor declinó la oferta. Tampoco aceptó la de Yui en cuanto comprendió que Kyoko era capaz de seguirla hasta ahí. Las Ikeda tampoco podían ayudarla, vivían en un pequeño apartamento con su abuela y eso les impedía tener visitas largas; y Chinatsu menos por razones obvias. Al final decidió quedarse con Akari, quien le ofreció con amabilidad y simpatía:

—Podemos decir que eres Chinatsu-chan. Ella ya se ha quedado a dormir a mi casa, por lo que a mamá no le parecerá raro.

—Mmh… me gusta la idea Akari-chan. Tal vez no puedas quedarte en mi casa, pero sí puedo prestarte algo de ropa. ¿Aceptas?

—Arigato. Creo que somos de la misma talla, ¿no, Yoshikawa-san?

Rieron un poco y se separaron. Chinatsu-chan se preparó para la clásica envestida de Kyoko, pero fue olímpicamente ignorada mientras la rubia se lanzaba sobre Miarkurun. Una vez se zafó de ella (con ayuda de Chizuru, que era una maestra dejando a Kyoko fuera de combate) se fue junto con Akari y Chinatsu; primero a casa de Chinatsu donde ella le prestaría algo de ropa y luego a casa de Akari donde dormiría por esa noche. "Es inevitable, algún día me va a tocar dormir en la casa de esa rubia psicópata; a menos que piense qué hacer a partir de ahora. De todos modos no puedo quedarme en este universo para siempre; sé que tengo que regresar." Llegaron a la casa de su doble, ella esperó escondida afuera mientras sus nuevas amigas le traían una muda de gente normal. Cuando Akari salió sola, se encaminó a su casa, donde fueron amablemente recibidas por la hermana mayor de Akari.

—Chinatsu-chan! Es un gusto verte, ¿cómo está Tomoko-chan?

—Eto…

—Psst… se supone que es tu hermana mayor.

—Oh! muy bien, Akaza-san. Te manda saludos.

—Hái, hái. bueno, las dejo, no quiero arruinar sus estudios.

Subieron a la habitación de Akari, donde Mirakurun se tiró a la cama aliviada.

—Hoe! Eso fue muy difícil. Por suerte no necesito maquillaje para este papel.

—Mirakurun-san, ¿quieres algo de té?

—Gracias, me vendrá bien algo caliente después de un día tan agotador.

Mientras Akari se fue a traerle té a su nueva amiga, la bruja le dio una vista rápida a la habitación de la pelirroja. De inmediato supo que tenía la personalidad de una niña pequeña. Entonces vio el libro que tenía en su escritorio. Era un doujinshi muy bueno sobre ella, el que comenzaba con una pelea contra Rivalun y terminaba en que juntas iban a comer helado y se lo daban mutuamente en la boca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a temblar controlándose para no destrozar el libro ahí mismo. No se percató que Akari había entrado hasta que habló.

—Gomen nassai! Gomen nassai! Debí de guardar eso en su lugar, Akari siente que viste algo que te perturbó.

—La culpa fue mía por andar de curiosa —dijo hipando. —Es sólo que, esto es justo lo que siempre quise hacer con ella. ¿Quién sería capaz de dibujar algo tan cruel? —miró el autor. —¿La rubia psicópata?

—Kyoko-chan es muy talentosa.

—Ya lo veo. Ah, no es su culpa. Es mía por no querer enfrentar las cosas como se debe —dijo desplomándose sobre una silla.

Akari le dejó el té y se sentó en silencio lista para consolarla, si eso era lo que necesitaba. La bruja agradeció el gesto de todo corazón.

—Akari-chan: tráeme un futón, con todo lo que pasé hoy; me urge una buena sesión de sueño.

La pelirroja asintió y las dos se fueron a bañarse y a dormir.

Todo era negro, tan tranquilo, tan solitario; justo lo que necesitaba. Entonces una fuerte sacudida hizo que su mundo se hiciera pedazos.

—Akari, Chinatsu, levántense! Akari: tu padre dice que te deja en auto, pero tienes que darte prisa.

—¿Okaa-san? Hái! Rápido Chinatsu-chan —dijo Akari levantándose de un salto en cuanto salió su madre y recorrió la habitación como un bólido vistiéndose.

Mientras, Mirakurun fue recordando en dónde estaba y en la situación en la que se había metido.

—Akari-chan!

—¿No te das prisa, Chinatsu-chan?

—No soy Chinatus. Soy Mirakurun. Recuerda: Mirakurun.

—¿Mirakurun? Es cierto! ¿No tienes uniforme?

Mirakurun revisó las ropas que tenía.

—Hay uno. Wow, debo reconocer que tu amiga es previsora.

—Pues cámbiate. No puedo dejarte dormir aquí así como así.

Era cierto; después de todo ella fingía ser Chinatsu y no podía arriesgarse a que los Akaza y los Yoshikawa se metieran en ese asunto en el que ya estaban implicadas demasiadas personas. Al final se vistió y salió junto al padre de Akari que las dejó en el colegio.

—¿Y ahora qué? No puedo dejar que se enteren que hay dos Yoshikawas!

—Al salón del club! Pero ya!

Kyoko y Yui estaban leyendo manga mientras comenzaban las clases. Levantaron la cabeza.

—Akari-chan! Chinatsu-chan! ¿Qué las trae aquí tan temprano?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró Chinatsu.

—Supuse que algo así iba a pasar, por eso les presté mi uniforme. ¿Los vio alguien?

—Por suerte no. Creo...

Kyoko miró a las dos Chinatsus, entonces comenzó a brillar de la pura felicidad y se lanzó sobre Mirakurun.

—Oh! no era un sueño! Tenemos entre nosotras a la única e inigualable Mirakurun.

"Ya estoy cansada y apenas son las ocho."

La puerta se abrió de nuevo dándole paso a Ayano y a Chitose.

—Perdonen la intrmomisión…

—Toushino Kyoko! Todavía no has ido a clase y me mandaron a buscarte.

Se fijó en Chinatsu y luego en Mirakurun. De pronto se sintió sin energías y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

—No era una pesadilla.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ayano se hubo "recargado".

—Bueno; pero debemos hacer algo. Vamos a clases y que la falsa Yoshikawa-san se quede aquí hasta que las clases terminen. Luego veremos qué hacer.

La joven de cabello morado era una líder cuando se lo proponía. Todas menos Mirakurun la siguieron afuera del club, pero Kyoko se asomó.

—Traje mi computadora si estás aburrida. Sólo asegúrate de conectarla.

—Está bien. —dijo mirando la laptop que estaba sobre la mesa.

La puerta se cerro dejándola sola otra vez. Como no había nada que hacer, se puso a hojear lo que Kyoko tenía en su computadora. Su desktop era una portada suya —suspiró— y vio una carpeta que decía "Mirakurun". Tal como lo sospechaba, esa carpetea estaba llena de episodios de su vida; mejor conocidos en este mundo como su anime. Y todo era lo mismo siempre: Ella y Rivalun peleaban como brujas y luego se reconciliaban en su estado de "pre-transformación".

—No sé qué es más triste. Que la rubia desperdicie su vida viendo esto, o saber que siempre me veo así de ridícula cuando peleo con ella.

Terminó los capítulos y vio que las clases aún no habían terminado. Entonces se fijó en el CD con el famoso capítulo perdido. Lo puso.

* * *

><p>Después de opening, se miraba cómo Rivalun estaba en su habitación en su estado de pre-transformación llorando desconsolada con una foto de ella, también en pre-transformación, en una cita que había sido no hacía mucho. Ganbo insistía en entrar por la ventana, pero ella siempre lo sacaba de una patada.<p>

—TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO NADA DE TI! DÉJAME SOLA!

—Hija, hija, déjame entrar. Si no me cuentas qué pasó, no podré ayudarte. ¿Pasó algo con….

—¡¿QUÉ PARTE NO ENTIENDEN DE DÉJENME SOLA?

La mamá de Rivalun se alejó despacio mientras su hija seguía llorando.

Mirakurun quitó el CD sabiendo que no podía ver más.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué demonios es lo que acabo de ver?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**La lucha por el capítulo perdido**

Cansada ya de tanto llanto, la mujer entró al cuarto de su hija sin ninguna delicadeza. La joven la miró con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. La mujer suspiró, se sentó junto a ella, le puso de vuelta sus gafas (que estaban sobre la mesa) y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

—Ya mucho lloraste. Dime lo que pasó.

—Pues…

—¿Tuviste una pelea con Miki-chan?

—Fui horrible con ella mamá —respondió la joven rompiendo en lágrimas en las rodillas de su madre.

La señora le acarició la cabeza con ternura mientras dejaba de llorar.

—Se fue. Sólo se fue. Me dijo que se largaba a donde no tuviera que volver a verme y se fue. No puedo creer que haya pasado, todo este tiempo estuve jugando con ella y bueno; eso pensé yo. No me di cuenta que en realidad la estaba lastimando. Ahora se ha ido y yo no sé qué hacer y…

Otro ataque de lágrimas.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no buscas a Miki-chan y le dices lo mucho que lo sientes? Si en verdad te ama, ella volverá. Si no, quiere decir que no son la una para la otra.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Pues ya habrán otros amores y algún día aparecerá el que te haga olvidar todo por lo que has pasado. Aún recuerdo lo difícil que fue hallar al hombre indicado y henos aquí a tu padre y a mí. Ya mi amor, que llorando no conseguirás nada. Además: mientras más tiempo pase, más difícil será hacerle creer a Miki-chan que realmente la quieres.

La chica asintió y le dio un abrazo a su madre. La mujer salió del cuarto segura que ahora su hija podría volver a la normalidad; en cuanto a Rivalun, supo que su madre tenía razón. Se lavó la cara y salió de su casa a todo correr mientras su madre le detenía la pureta sonriendo. Una vez afuera, Ganbo quiso decirle algo, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió corriendo. Buscó un lugar alejado y activó su transformación. Su cabello corto y negro se hizo largo y color azul, se quitó las gafas que ahora no necesitaba y sus ropas quedaron transformadas en las de una chica mágica. Una vez transformada, era hora de transportarse. "¿Dónde empezar? Fácil: el punto de partida. Estoy segura que usando los residuos de su magia, podré localizarla en cualquier dimensión, pero antes…" Se detuvo ante un sorprendidísimo florista al que le compró un gran ramo de rosas rojas; el color del amor.

Kyoko contaba los minutos para volver a ver a Mirakurun en el salón del club, pero al entrar, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Su laptop se encontraba abierta y ella estaba con la cabeza entre las rodillas tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Mirakurun?

—Ustedes y su maldito anime. Más concretamente tú y tu maldito capítulo perdido —dijo la otra levantándose de pronto llena de ira. —¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON QUE RIVALUN ESTÁ DESTROZADA, EH? ¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME DIJO QUE NO HA DEJADO DE LLORAR Y…?

Akari y Chinatsu iban a entrar, pero al escuchar los gritos supieron que lo mejor era irse despacito y en silencio. Como no había nada qué hacer, se fueron a una tienda de dulces que había por ahí.

—Mirakurun, no te dijimos nada porque no lo sabíamos.

—¿ACASO NO VIERON EL JODIDO CAPÍTULO PERDIDO?

—Pues sí, pero en ese capítulo lo que se mira es cómo se pelearon ustedes dos y cómo decidiste venir para acá —respondió Yui en tono conciliador.

Mirakurun se quedo repentinamente callada sintiéndose como una tonta. Pero… ¿Acaso ella misma no vio el capítulo perdido donde se mostraba el llanto de Rivalun. Para estar segura, mejor lo puso de nuevo. Las tres vieron una escena totalmente diferente a la que ya habían visto: la madre de Rivalun estaba lavando un edredón empapado en lágrimas, pero parecía aliviada por hacerlo. Mirakurun quitó el disco.

—Eso no fue lo que vimos —dijo Kyoko algo confundida.

—Pues no. Me quedo con esto —dijo la bruja guardando el disco en su casa.

—¿Por qué, si me costó cinco mil yenes?  
>—¿Recuerdas a quién se lo compraste?<p>

—Pues sí, era una mujer muy rara y…

—No sé quién te haya vendido esto, pero hay que encontrarla. Esto no es un capítulo perdido, es una ventana a mi universo en tiempo real-

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oyeron. Esto es peligros…

Kyoko pasó a su lado más veloz que el viento y le arrebató el disco para luego salir de la habitación.

—¿Y la rubia psicópata qué tiene?  
>—Creo que no vas a poder quitarle el disco —respondió Yui moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.<p>

Mirakurun movió la cabeza con impaciencia ante la insistencia de Kyoko y se lanzó tras ella. Cuando llegó, ya no tenía el disco con ella, así que comenzó a darle vuelta a todo con tal de encontrar el maldito disco. No quería hacer magia para no llamar la atención de nadie más en ese mundo. Desgraciadamente el escándalo que hacía removiendo las cosas llamó la atención de una alumna (aquella que un día le pidió a Kyoko que le diera consejos de dibujo) y al ver a una loca tirándolo todo, fue a llamar al consejo estudiantil.

—Cuando no Toushino Kyoko —se quejó Ayano poniéndose en marcha.

Llegaron y encontraron a Mirakurun zarandeando a Kyoko mientras Yui trataba inútilmente de separarlas.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿Y acaso habrá un día en que no causes desastres, Toushino Kyoko?

—Ja, ja, ja! No dejaré que nadie me quite mi ventana directa al universo de Mirakurun. Ni siquiera Mirakurun.

—Y yo te digo que un objeto así es peligroso. Dámelo de una buena vez!

—¿Bueno, nos pueden decir qué diablos pasa aquí?

—Que Mirakurun cree que el capítulo perdido es una ventana mágica a nuestro universo y que me lo tiene que quitar, pero yo digo que si algo me permite conocer la vida de Mirakurun vale la pena arriesgarse —dijo Kyoko cruzando los brazos decidida.

—¿Pero qué tengo que hacer para que entres en razón, rubia demente? —"Un minuto…" —¿Qué no ves que trato de protegerte? —preguntó la bruja poniendo la expresión de súplica que ponía en todas sus peleas contra Rivalun. —Yo soy la bruja del amor y la justicia: Mirakurun la chica milagrosa. Si no me das ese disco, no podré cumplir mi deber con el universo. Por favor, Kyoko-san, tú puedes convertirte en mi aliada en la lucha contra el mal.

Kyoko tenía estrellitas en sus ojos de lo emocionada que andaba e irradiaba un brillo de enorme felicidad. Tomó su laptop y apretó el botón de expulsar disco para acercarle a su heroína el objeto que pedía.

—¿Por qué nadie comienza a buscar por el lugar más obvio? —preguntó Ayano.

—De todos modos, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

—Al principio no lo noté porque andaba deprimida, pero ahora caí en la cuenta que sentir un poco de magia mientras veía el capítulo perdido, el mismo tipo de magia con la que vine a este universo.

—Pues ponlo y lo comprobamos. Y si no, ¿me puedo quedar con el disco?

Prefirieron ignorar a Kyoko, pero Mirakurun se negaba a poner el disco.

—Lo lamento, pero…

—Vamos, Mirakurun…

—No —dijo con firmeza.

—Mirakurun…

—No; no pienso correr el riesgo de volver a verla. Olvídenlo. ¿Y Akaza y mi doble Yoshikawa?

—Cuando vieron el escándalo que armábamos mejor se fueron a otro lado —respondió Kyoko.

—Pues sí que son sensatas —dijo Ayano moviendo la cabeza. —¿Y si vamos con ellas?

—Lo más seguro es que estén en la tienda de dulces que hay por aquí —dijo Yui aparentemente aburrida. —Tienes razón, vamos.

* * *

><p>Las cinco salieron del club como si nada y se encaminaron a la tienda.<p>

Akari y Chinatsu se encontraron con Sakurako y Himawari y las cuatro se fueron a la famosa tienda; pero pronto un viento extraño comenzó a soplar y se dio una extraña lluvia de estrellas acompañadas de un fantástico arcoiris.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Y ahora qué?

Y una vez más la extraña energía las empujó a todas contra el suelo y una vez se disipó la luz, Rivalun entró en escena. No se le miraba retadora ni con su habitual mirada "llena de maldad". Más bien se la miraba ansiosa, como buscando a alguien. Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, ella se abalanzó sobre Chinatsu (la que se acababa de levantar) y la besó con muchísima pasión mientras la abrazaba y la atraía hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas; mientras lágrimas corrían sobre sus ojos. Finalmente la soltó y se inclinó.

—Por favor perdóname amor. Fui horrible contigo, pero en el fondo era sólo un juego tonto. Tu mirada suplicante y tu dulce voz tratando de convencerme que me una a ti. Es sólo que necesitaba de ese tonto juego; la verdad soy tan estúpida que necesitaba que me suplicaras así para estar segura que me querías de verdad. Y estaba tan ocupada en calmar mis inseguridades, que nunca noté que te estaba lastimando. Por favor perdóname, yo en verdad…

Chinatsu quería responder, pero el discurso de Rivalun era tan profundo, tan sentimental que simplemente no podía interrumpirla.

—No sé tú Yoshikawa-san, pero yo sí la perdono. —dijo una conocida voz.

Rivalun se volteó lentamente.

—¿Mirakurun?

—Veo que conociste a mi doble; pero no te sientas mal, tú también tienes uno. Saluda Himawari-chan.

Himawari obedeció dudosa.

—Mirakurun! —gritó Rivalun saltando a abrazarla. Mirakurun la aceptó y la abrazó de vuelta. Las dos comenzaron a llorar muy felices por aquella reconciliación.

—Te perdono Rivalun, pero si quieres que te demuestre mi amor, pídemelo; no armes estos numeritos.

—Nunca más, Mirakurun.

Las dos se besaron tiernamente. Era el momento perfecto, la lengua de Mirakurun se asomó buscando la de Rivalun; la encontró y poco a poco se entrelazaron en un baile lleno de amor. Pero…

Una chica rubia con un moño se acercó con un celular y comenzó a tomar fotos de todos los ángulos. Cuando se topó la memoria del teléfono, sacó su cámara de siempre y siguió tomando. Rivalun tomó irritada su varita pero Mirakurun la detuvo.

—Dame una buena razón para no convertirla en ratón o algo para que nos deje en paz.

—Ella y sus amigas me ayudaron en cuanto vine aquí. Déjalas, Rivalun que en este universo la magia no existe.

—Más vale que…

—Tranquila, ¿sí?

—No es por interrumpirlas, pero toda esta cursilería significa que cada quien para su casa, ¿verdad? Ya han tenido su romántico reencuentro y ahora pueden volver en paz —preguntó Ayano con la esperanza de volver a la normalidad.

—No. Lo lamento amigas, pero todavía tenemos un asunto que atender: quién o qué es lo que le vendió a Toushino-san este extraño instrumento —dijo la bruja milagrosa tomando el famoso capítulo perdido entre sus manos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resolviendo el misterio del disco encantado **

—A ver si entendí: en este ridículo universo, nosotras somos personajes de anime muy famosos y esta imbécil a la que tuve que comprarle dos galones de ron con pasas para que me dejara en paz es nuestra fan número uno, —señaló a Kyoko, que ya llevaba medio galón y seguía comiendo.

—Más o menos.

—Y repíteme por qué no nos hemos ido.

—Este CD de alguna forma es una ventana a nuestro universo en tiempo real y como en este universo la magia no existe, es nuestro deber encontrar al culpable.

—Ya. ¿No es más fácil llevárnoslo y aquí no pasó nada?

—Estoy con Rivalun-san —dijo Ayano.

Mirakurun volvió a poner su expresión de súplica y miró a Ayano lista para comenzar su discurso.

—Eso sólo funciona con Toushino Kyoko. A mí no me falta un tornillo.

—Tenía que probar.

—Miren ya, —dijo Rivalun impaciente. —Lo que quieres es que detengamos a quien sea que ande vendiendo estos estúpidos capítulos perdidos.

—Rivalun, no sólo nuestro universo, sino muchos más pueden estar involucrados con estos capítulos extraños y…

—Sí, sí, sí… tienes suerte que recién acabamos de reconciliarnos y esté dispuesta a complacerte en todo. Oye aspirante a paparazzi!

—¿Qué pasa, Rivalun-sama?

—¿Recuerdas como era quien quiera que sea que te vendió el capítulo?

—Pues era una mujer muy rara y estaba embarazada.

—¿Cómo es rara?  
>—Pues rara como rara. Andaba vestida de un modo muy raro y tenía un peinado raro y…<p>

—Caramba Mirakurun, tenías razón cuando no me dejaste convertirla en ratón o en rana o en algo. Esta chica es de mucha ayuda. Es más! No sé qué será de nosotras sin ella. Gracias a la brillante Toushino Kyoko estamos más cerca que nunca de detener a la mujer de los capítulos perdidos —dijo Rivalun irritada. Mirakurn prefirió no decir nada, pero estaba empezando a considerar muy seriamente la idea de Rivalun.

Kyoko hizo un puchero.

—Bueno, no puedo describirla pero puedo llevarlas al lugar en el que me la encontré. Y estoy segura que si la veo la reconoceré de inmediato. Era tan rara que…

—Sí, sí. De acuerdo, sí eres útil. Ahora come tu ron con pasas y deja a los adultos platicar.

Kyoko obedeció feliz y siguió comiendo. Mientras, las demás comenzaron a pensar; o al menos eso hacían Yui, Ayano, Rivalun y Mirakurun. Sakurako y Himawari estaban muy ocupadas peleando, Chitose andaba fantaseando, Akari estaba pensando en cómo solucionar su falta de presencia junto con Chinatsu, cuya presencia se había disminuido considerablemente tras la llegada de Mirakurun (salvo su beso con Rivalun, pero no era algo que la pobre quisiera recordar); y Rise y Nishigaki-sensei (a las que llamaron para ir al apartamento de Yui en cuanto vino Rivalun) hablaban sobre explosiones y experimentos. Como tanta cooperación era de muchísima ayuda, Rivalun se levantó irritada y se fue a pensar a otro sitio.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

—Oye moñuda! —gritó entrando en la habitación.

—Dime, Rivalun-san.

—¿De cuántos meses estaba embarazada la mujer?

—Pues siete u ocho. Era una gran barriga.

—Ya decía yo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rivalun?

—Ganbo.

Mirakurun murmuró algo así como "¿cómo no lo pensé?"

—¿Qué, qué?

—Que quien le vendió ese disco a la moñuda fue Ganbo.

Kyoko levantó la vista de su ron con pasas. Ayano y Chitose no entendía nada. Chinatsu, Akari y Yui, que sí miraban el anime, se miraron. Sakurako y Himawari seguían en lo suyo.

—…

—¿Y ésta qué?

—Matsumoto quiere saber quién es Ganbo.

—Tendrían que vivir en mi mundo, o ver mi anime para entender. Ganbo es una esferita que me acompaña en todas mis fechorías….

Ni lenta ni perezosa, Kyoko se levantó y se fue al clóset de Yui donde guardaba sus cosas viejas. Encontró lo que buscaba y se lo pasó a Rivalun. La chica de cabello azul recibió el juguete levantando una ceja.

—Oye moñuda, ¿y no has pensado en buscarte una vida?

—¿Eh? ¿Y a eso a qué viene?  
>—Olvídalo. —le mostró el juguete a Rise. —Éste es Ganbo.<p>

—…

—Matsumoto quiere saber qué tiene que ver una mujer embarazada con él.

—Él es su bebé.

—¿?

Antes que las brujas siguieran explicando, Kyoko le pasó a la presidenta del consejo un tomo de Mirakurun. Ahí se miraba un mecha con forma de mujer con un agujero en el vientre. Ganbo se acomodaba con el agujero, el mecha tomaba una blusa larga y se la ponía tapando así a la esfera simulando así un embarazo muy avanzado.

—Es su modo de espiar a la gente para luego formar sus malvados planes para que yo los realice.

—NO PUEDE SEEEER! ESTUVE CERCA DE GANBO-KUN Y NO ME TOMÉ UNA FOTO CON ÉL! NOOOO!

—Toushino-san, mi fiel y bella ayudante, no es momento de ponernos así —dijo Mirakurun volviendo al modo súplica. —Recuerda que Ganbo-kun es malo y necesitamos derrotarlo. No podemos dejar que sepa que sabemos quién es él. Recuerda Toushino –san; no! Kyoko-chan. Hoy por hoy eres mi ayudante por el amor y la justicia.

Kyoko se compuso en el instante emitiendo un aura de la más pura felicidad.

—Estoy a tus órdenes, Mirakurun-sama.

Rivalun movía la cabeza de un lado a otro igual que Yui.

—Le urge tomar tu consejo.

—Ajá.

—Bueno, como yo conozco a Ganbo mejor que nadie, es hora de formar un plan.

—Espera, yo también, yo también.

—Tú lo único que sabes es ser molesta.

—No pero yo soy la fan número uno en todo el mundo de Mirakurun y si alguien sabe cómo combatir las fuerzas del mal que vienen del mundo de Mirakurun esa soy yo. Además que he escrito muchos doujinshis y en el más reciente está la solución —dijo sacando los papeles de su mochila.

Ayano los tomó.

—Pues no es para nada una mala idea —se los pasó a Chitose.

—Toushino-san es muy original. Tiene futuro escribiendo éstos —se los pasó a Akari.

—Ikeda-sempai tiene razón. Está lindo y audaz, Kyoko-chan —se los pasó a Chinatsu.

—Esto podría funcionar —se los pasó a Yui.

—¿Y esto es lo que hacías a media clase de matemáticas? Bueno, al menos por ésta vez tus tonterías sirven de algo —se los pasó a las brujas. Mirakurun estaba dudosa y Rivalun algo molesta, pero ambas tuvieron que aceptar que era un plan muy bueno.

—De acuerdo, ganaste. Lo bueno fue que no tuvimos que pensar.

Las chicas se unieron y comenzaron a desarrollar el plan de Kyoko.

En la estación del metro que llevaba al Comic Market, una mujer vestida de forma muy estrafalaria y con un embarazo muy avanzado andaba leyendo el periódico, cuando una chica rubia con un moño rojo la zarandeó y le quitó el periódico.

—Mayu-san! Mire, le traje clientes.

—Pero si es Kyoko-chan. Dime, ¿disfrutaste de tu capítulo perdido?  
>—¿Que si lo disfruté? Lo viví! Fue increíble. Era como dejar de ver a la Mirakurun artificial que te ponen en la tele y ver su verdadero rostro. No puedo creer que su amor por Rivalun sea tan doloroso y yo, ya no puedo más.<p>

—Hái, hái —dijo Yui arrastrándola lejos de la mujer. —Perdón por eso. Kyoko nos dijo que podríamos conseguir episodios especiales de usted.

—Así es. Hace poco me despidieron de la cadena en la que trabajaba, pero no me fui con las manos vacías. Tengo montones de demos de capítulos que nunca fueron aprobados por los ejecutivos de la cadena y ahora los vendo. ¿Qué serie te gusta?

—¿Tiene de Dragon Cube Z?

—¿Life Note?

—¿"Ey-On!"?

—¿Blueberry Panic?

—¿Todavía tiene el de Mirakurun?

La mujer levantó la vista a la chica que le preguntaba por Mirakurun. Era el vivo retrato de su peor enemiga; pero no podía ser… entonces notó la presencia de otra chica que era el vivo retrato de aquella aprendiz cuyo amor por la primera hizo que la traicionara innumerables veces.

—Tengo que ir a ver… si me disculpan.

Comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a las chicas, pero de pronto las dos brujas le cortaron el paso.

—Ya veo que conociste a nuestros dobles, Ganbo.

—Si huías, cosa que así fue, te delatarías porque no querías que te reconociéramos.

—Rivalun, Mirakurun… ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Digamos que vinimos a detenerte gracias a una pelea de enamoradas y a una loca que hizo un doujin de nosotras y ella y sus amigas inspirada por los extraños suceso que viven gracias a nosotras.

—"Mirakurun: la maldición del capítulo perdido".

El mecha de Ganbo puso sus ojos rojos lista para disparar lásers y acabar con sus enemigas. Las dos brujas retrocedieron listas para recibir el ataque. Ya las tenía en la mira. No se daba cuenta que las chicas que lo importunaron ya habían llegado hasta ellos.

Justo en el momento crítico, Chinatsu y Himawari levantaron unos cetros mágicos y le dispararon al robot una lluvia de estrellas y arcoiris. El mecha soltó chispas y humo. Finalmente se desplomó en el suelo obligando a Ganbo a salir de su escondite.

—Bo, no entiendo cómo es posible, Bo.

—Lo de los dobles tiene más de una ventaja, Ganbo.

—Dime ya qué planeas robot demente.

—Bo.

El robot soltó energía y poco a poco fue creciendo hasta tener el tamaño de una bola de demolición.

—Bo, yo no entiendo nada bo. Pero sé que todas ustedes merecen mi castigo, Bo.

Kyoko puso su cámara en modo de video,

—¿Qué haces, Toushino-Kyoko?

—Capturaré una pelea inédita de Mirakurun! Que genial.

Todas ignoraron a Kyoko. La verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Despedida**

—La verdad no sé por qué se empeñan en detenerme, Bo. La humanidad no tiene la inteligencia suficiente para dominarse sola, Bo. Necesitan de un ser de inteligencia superior, Bo. Alguien como yo, Bo.

—Ajá, tan inteligente que te destruimos un mecha con algo tan simple como intercambiar nuestra ropa con nuestros dobles.

—BO! —Una extraña energía rodeó a Ganbo, que luego disparó en forma de un rayo que devastaba todo a su paso.

Las brujas unieron sus poderes para crear un campo de energía que protegiera a las chicas.

—SALGAN DE AQUÍ, ES MUY PELIGROSO!

No había que repetirlo. Mientras las brujas trataban de retener a Ganbo, todas las del club de entretenimiento como el consejo estudiantil salieron atropelladamente de la estación del metro. Todas menos una, que se escondió bajo una banca que la protegiera de los pedazos de techo que caían y seguir grabando aquella pelea inédita de la bruja milagrosa.

—Bo, ustedes y su maldito amor, Bo. Siempre lo arruinan todo, Bo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bo, los de mi raza necesitamos de un habitante de los mundos que planeamos conquistar para que haga nuestro trabajo sucio, Bo. Una vez escogemos a una persona rencorosa y que ansía poder, Bo, le damos poderes y así es como actuamos, Bo. Per tuvo que conocerte a ti, Bo. Y sus sentimientos hacia ti son mucho más poderosos que sus sentimientos contra el mundo, BO.

La bola volvió a arremeter contra las brujas, pero ésta vez convocaron sus escobas y lo esquivaron. El mini-mecha ocultó sus brazos y piernas y una llama salió de su parte trasera impulsándolo contra las paredes de la estación. Las chicas que andaban ya en la superficie notaron el temblor y para su horror el suelo se hundió y Ganbo y las dos brujas salieron a la superficie. Mirakurun llevaba de la mano a una chica que no soltaba una cámara y le apuntaba muy emocionada.

—¿Pero en qué demonios está pensando Toushino Kyoko?

—Baka. Por dios que no sé qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de aquella idiota.

—Pero Toushino-san parece andar disfrutando de lo lindo.

Al notar que su mortal enemiga estaba ocupada en salvar a aquella joven que hizo posible establecer la conexión con ese universo, decidió atacarla con todo. Rivalun reaccionó tarde y Mirakurun no podía hacer nada. Pero un haz de luz hizo que el Ganbo se parara en seco.

—Bo! No veo! Bo!

—¿Qué diablos?

—Yey! Ya tengo una foto de Ganbo; el verdadero Ganbo, no un cosplayer. Este día no puede ser mejor, mi colección está completa.

Ganbo se sacudió y decidió arremeter otra vez contra su enemiga, pero ya no estaba indefensa (ya había dejado a Kyoko en el suelo), así que ésta vez ella atacó primero.

—BOOOOOOO!

—Podrás ser de una raza más avanzada, pedazo de chatarra; pero siempre pierdes porque no entiendes de los sentimientos humanos.

—BO! ¿Otra vez su dichoso amor?

—No, más bien pensaba en el fanatismo.

El mini-mecha tuvo que darle la razón a Mirakurun, pero no era hora de ponerse a discutir. Atacó otra vez, pero fue detenido por atrás por un hechizo de Rivalun. El robot fue cayendo, pero Rivalun lo golpeó co la parte trasera de su escoba como jugando al quidditch. El mecha estaba vencido. Y estaba tan débil que no podía mantener ese tamaño, así que volvió a la normalidad.

—Bo… eres una idiota niña… Bo… no debí escogerte a ti para convertirte en Rivalun… Bo… malditos sean humanos, malditos sean, ustedes y su amor…

—Vaya, pues se nota que son personajes de Shoujo —dijo Chitose alegremente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque han dicho la palabra "amor" por lo menos veinte veces en la última media hora.

Rivalun y Mirakurun miraban fijamente a Ganbo.

—Bo… y una vez más el amor arruina mis planes…

—Oye, le doy la razón a la canosa de lentes. Ya basta, realmente no me había dado cuenta de lo ridículos que sonamos.

—Bueno; se supone que somos…

—Oye, no soy un anime. En lo que a mí respecta, yo soy de carne y hueso.

—Hái, hái. Mejor oigamos lo que éste tenga que decir…

—Debido a tu amo… sentimientos por Mirakurun, supe que jamás dañarías nada que fuera importante para ella, Bo; entiéndase la tierra, Bo. Por eso pensé que podríamos apoderarnos de la tierra, Bo, pero la tierra de un universo alterno que no tenga nada que ver con ella, Bo. Pero ustedes y su maldita pelea de novias tuvo que mandarla a ella justo aquí Bo, después de lo mucho que me costó establecer la conexión ente los mundos, Bo... UN POCO MÁS Y LA TIERRA HUBIERA SIDO MÍA, BOOOO!

El mini-mecha se teletransportó de vuelta a su mundo en medio de una explosión y una lluvia de estrellas.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Pues supongo que tendrá que encontrar a otra que le siga la corriente con sus malvados planes.

—¿Te quitará tus poderes?

—Es imposible quitármelos, según él, pero estoy segura que no volverá a verme. De todos modos ahora tú y yo seremos aliadas. Ya no quiero conquistar el mundo, ya lo tengo.

—¿Ah sí?

Rivalun la besó.

—Así es. Tú eres mi mundo.

Mirakurun la besó también, pero éste fue un beso mucho más largo. Un beso que fue interrumpido por el flash de Kyoko.

—Suficiente —dijo Rivalun irritada moviendo rápidamente su varita. Después de un haz de luz y arcoiris, en donde antes estaba Kyoko ahora estaba un lindo hámster con un lazo rojo en el cuello. Rivalun tomó al animalito y lo puso en la palma de su mano. —¿Quién la quiere de mascota?

—YO! —gritó Ayano, para sorpresa de todas menos de Chitose quien rió calladamente.

Ignorando a las demás, Ayano tomó a Kyoko y comenzó a hacerle cariñito.

—Bueno, nosotras volveremos a casa. Gracias por todo. Denle las gracias también a Kyoko-chan en cuanto puedan. La verdad no hubiéramos vencido a Ganbo sin ella.

—Mmmh…

—Y bueno, nos llevaremos el capítulo perdido con nosotras, pero antes arreglaremos el desastre.

Y todo volvió a inundarse de arcoiris y lluvia de estrellas. Cuando se disipó, todos los daños provocados por la pelea fueron reparados y Himawari y Chinatsu volvieron a estar vestidas con el uniforme de la escuela y Rivalun y Mirakurun volvían a tener sus disfraces de brujas. Kyoko seguía en la mano de Ayano.

—Hasta el próximo capítulo!

—Sí, y de todo corazón espero no volvamos a vernos.

Las brujas desaparecieron. Todas quedaron ahí, sobre la estación del metro convenciéndose que no fue un sueño. De pronto Ayano sintió cómo sus brazos comenzaban a cargar un gran peso. Bajó la vista y se sonrojó al comprobar que estaba cargando a Kyoko como si fueran recién casadas. Rápidamente la soltó y cruzó los brazos molesta.

—¿Ayano? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde están Rivalun y Mirakurun?

—Se fueron —le dijo Yui. —Pero me dijeron que te diéramos las gracias de su parte, ya que sin ti no hubieran podido vencer a Ganbo.

—Buuu! Yo quería una foto con ellas.

—Ya, ya Kyoko.

—Bueno, seguramente volverán y yo estaré lista para tomarme mi foto.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Jejejeje… como dije no dejaré que nada ni nadie me quite mi conexión con el mundo de Mirakurun. Ni siquiera la propia Mirakurun.

—Kyoko dime que no…

—Ajá! Todavía tengo el famoso capítulo perdido! —rió la rubia.

—Te prefería de hámster —suspiró Yui llevándose la mano a la frente.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, he aquí el final de este delirio. Sé que Rivalun y Mirakurun son OOC, pero la verdad aparecen tan poco en el anime que no podía hacerse otra cosa. Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews. Hasta otra; nos leemos!<em>


End file.
